Goodnight Kiss Part 2
by mtngirlforever
Summary: Thanks to Justkillingtimewhileiwait for letting me take her one shot and give it a part two. If you haven't read hers yet, it's ok, but you definitely should. Tag to 4x09. One shot.


**Thanks to Justkillingtimewhileiwait for letting me take her one shot and give it a part two. I re-read it again and this idea just sparked. I'll try and work on some other stories as soon as I can. Spring break is just around the corner. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Goodnight Kiss Part 2**

It'd taken all Jay had to concentrate on their sting. Voight's permission to kiss Erin at work running through his head, and Erin's teasing was driving him crazy. He tried forcing his thoughts to other things so he decided to apologize about Kelly.

The conversation took a surprising turn, killing his mood for a minute. Being there for Erin was more important. He didn't think meeting her biological dad would be good, but he'd support whatever she decided and be there to pick up the pieces.

Voight's words brought them back, and when he heard "Game time. We got a suspicious vehicle, " kissing Erin never seemed easier.

Their lips instantly connected before he remembered he needed to reply. As he does she keeps kissing along his jaw. His earlier arousal returning as her hand meets his face deepening the kiss. It takes all he has not to pull her across the console so she's straddling him as they make out.

He barely registers Burgess calling in the tag as his and Erin's lips dance. When they hear it's a hot car he feels Erin release her gun from the holster sliding it along her leg and it just seems to turn him on more.

This has to be the best stakeout he's ever been on. Only when he heard Voight say the guy got spooked do they snap back to reality. Blue lights and sirens mixed with your girlfriend's father's voice tends to do that. He is slightly panting for breath before he whips behind everybody giving chase.

Erin's hand squeezes his thigh as she licks her lips. "Geeze Erin," he slightly moans making her laugh.

Even after they wrap up the case, Jay still can't forget making out with his girl in a Maserati and how she'd teased him. He perches on the edge of her desk as she finishes up. "Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" she teases rubbing her lips together again like she'd done hen applying her lip gloss.

Jay bites his lip so he doesn't moan out loud. "To go, home," he whispers under his breath.

"No drinks tonight?" she teases squeezing just above his knee after making sure no one was looking.

"Not feeling it," he said adjusting his jacket over his arm that's resting on his leg.

"Mmmm well yea I guess I am then," she said quickly letting her tongue lick her lips.

"Good," he said grabbing her hand and practically dragging her to the locker room to get her stuff and get home. Erin can't help but giggle at his impatience.

"You like a Maserati huh?" she laughed as they headed to their apartment.

"More like I like making out with you in a Maserati."

Erin's fingers danced along his jean clad thighs. "Erin," he slightly growled.

"Just pull over," she said leaning over and nipping at his ear. She'd never admit the make out session left her just as hot and bothered but she just needed him now. No more waiting. Now.

Jay glanced over at her to see if she was really serious. The look in her eyes said it all as she threw the seat belt off and leaned over biting his ear. "Fuck Erin," he panted pulling over by a park thanking God it was dark outside and the windows were tinted.

She easily slid over him straddling him as he slid the seat back as far as possible. "Start what you finished detective," she whispered kissing him hard as he bit her bottom lip.

Jay's hands went to her hips as she rocked against him. "This is what you wanted to do wasn't it," she whispered in his ear. He nodded in response as she rocked a little faster against his hard erection.

"Jeans…. Erin," he panted gently pushing her up. She slid back into her seat shedding her boats and jeans as he worked his down his legs.

She was always mesmerized by how hot and sexy he looked stripping for her. He pulled her back over them and lined them up so each rock stroked her clit as he kissed on her.

It wasn't long and she was moaning his name trying to rock faster, get more. His finger snuck between her lips finding her soaking wet. "Fuck Erin. So wet," he panted.

"You turned me on and then had to leave me hanging," she whispered biting his ear lobe.

Jay's growl echoed in the quiet car as he easily slid into her. Erin tossed her head back moaning his name as he filled her deep.

He rocked, she thrust and it was like a dream come true for Jay. "Erin…." He whispered his eyes locking with hers. Their connection always took their breaths away and she thrust harder, he rocked faster.

"Gonna… Jay…. So…. Oh god," she moaned her head tossing back towards the windshield as her body spasmed above him, her orgasm coming hard and quick. He followed right behind her moaning her name.

She let her head collapse to his chest as they worked on slowing their breathing. "Damn that was hot," he panted hearing her let out a soft giggle.

He softly rubbed her back as they returned to earth. "Let's get home for more," she whispered biting his ear before sliding off him and back into her seat. Jay moaned at her teasing. She was going to kill him with it eventually but he never wanted her to stop.

They made it home, her still teasing him along the way. After locking the door, he peeled her clothes off and went for round two, three and four, all the way until they finally made it to bed.

"Well have to go under more often," she whispered drifting off as he chuckled. He heard her breathing even out on his chest letting him know she was sound asleep. If only Voight would let them do that more often he thought before crashing himself.


End file.
